


IF I HADN'T SEEN

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	IF I HADN'T SEEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
**IF I HADN'T SEEN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**  
.

 ****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
? >   


  
  


By Monika    
(07/08)

  
  


 

  


 

  


  


 

Thunderstorms  
and heavy rainfall, lightnings turn it all in white,

 

  


  


 

Wind  
that raises leaves from last fall,

 

  


  


 

Refreshing  
summer winds overnight.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

If  
I hadn’t seen these wonders,

 

  


  


 

Had  
been blind for all these things,

 

  


  


 

Seen  
the evening breeze in your hair

 

  


  


 

I  
would tell you I’ve known the wind.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Sounds  
of music coming nearer, music boxes play along,

 

  


  


 

People  
laughing, shouting, crying,

 

  


  


 

Abruptly  
silence and no more song.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

If  
I hadn’t heard those noises,

 

  


  


 

Had  
been deaf for all those sounds.

 

  


  


 

Only  
a word spoken from your lip

 

  


  


 

Tells  
me I have heard it all.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Garlands,  
ribbons, sparkling colors, decorating rooms and halls,

 

  


  


 

Break  
of dawn with grayish morning light,

 

  


  


 

Shortly  
before the alarm clock calls.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

If  
I had never witnessed these things,

 

  


  


 

Unable  
to describe what’s it about,

 

  


  


 

Closing  
my eyes over your head,

 

  


  


 

I  
would tell you I’ve seen it all.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hoping,  
failing, reconciling, knowing that there isn’t more but less,

 

  


  


 

Giving  
up and making amends,

 

  


  


 

Tears  
of joy and drunkenness.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

If  
I had never known these emotions,

 

  


  


 

Would  
have never felt happy or blue,

 

  


  


 

Just  
to feel your heartbeat in sync with mine,

 

  


  


 

Tells  
me, I have lived my life.

 

  


  


 

  


 

 

  


**  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

  


 

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
**

**  
E

 ****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
